The Treasure of Larynx
by dutchblue
Summary: A group of young pets start out on an adventure to find a legendary treasure to help there poor owner. A subtle underlying of romance is present


The Treasure of Larynx Part one "Hurry, he's coming!" a faerie kougra stretched her wings in preparation for flight. "What'll happen if he catches us?" a small Lupe cried, stretching out his blue paws in order to catch up with the kougra. "You mean you haven't heard the rumors?" a uni drawled in a southern manner. "He'll catch us an' use us for battle faerie bait," an ixi replied. "Where'd ya here that, Pixi?" the uni questioned as she stretched her blue- tinted wings. "I heard that too, Lillie_ofthe_valley," the Lupe yawned, his red tongue lolling out the side his furry mouth. "Kouruna told me that," the ixi they had called Pixi explained. "Well I know he is not going to catch me," the uni named Lillie_ofthe_valley laughed out of the side of her blue mouth and flew off in a periwinkle blur. "Do I have to carry you or will you pick up the pace NeoJeran!" Kouruna (the kougra) cried. "I'm sorry, but you guys all have wings--well I guess Pixi doesn't, but she does run really fast-," Neojeran cried, his tongue was now panting from exhaustion. "I've got to be home in 10 minutes, would ya mind if I left you guys?" Pixi panicked. "Go on, I'll take Neojeran home," Kouruna answered. "Kouruna, why are we running away from that krawk you guys where talking about?" Neojeran questioned timidly.  
  
"Lupes are so forgetful! I told you; he will use us for battle faerie bait," Kouruna stretched a purple paw in order to grab the little lupe. "Why?" Neojeran asked, "I thought you only met battle faeries in the battle dome." "I don't know why and of course you only see battle faeries in the battle dome," Kouruna replied in an annoyed tone. "Then how is he going to use us for battle faerie bait?" Neojeran timidly questioned. Kouruna's smile showed her sparkling white teeth, "You ask to many questions," Kouruna laughed. "Look! She waited for us," Neojeran "Who?" Kouruna's face twisted into a confused look. "Our owner! Your mom," Neojeran guffawed. "Oh no, he is right behind us!" Kouruna screeched. "No he isn't, that is only your gruslen, Trello, I can't believe you left him at home again," Neojeran sighed, "I wish I had a petpet, but mom doesn't have enough money for one, it already cost her a lot to adopt me." "I know, she just doesn't make enough money from her shop, I really miss Klicent." Kouruna wiped a glistening tear. "Who is Klicent?" Neojeran stared in wonderment. "Oh, I forgot, you weren't around when we had him, He was a magnificent Grarrl. We had so much fun battling all the time, Then someone broke into our shop and stole a very expensive item that Mom was sure would pay for us. She was going to sell it for 18000 neopoints. It took all of our money to buy it. She only had 250 neopoints left so she decided it would be in our best interest if she put one of us up for adoption. Klicent wasn't really all that smart and he did not understand when he was put up for adoption. Then Mom found a code stone, she sold it and went straight to the pound to adopt Klicent. That was when we found out that he had already been adopted. Mom searched for him everywhere. She found the owner and asked him to put Klicent back up for adoption. Klicent's new owner refused. Mom was heartbroken for days. One day she took me to the pound and told me to pick out me new brother. I cried and told her that I only wanted Klicent. Mom saw you and fell in love. We brought you home the next day," Kouruna sighed unhappily. "That's sad. Do you want to hear my side of the story?" Neojeran attempted. "Sure" "Well, I guess I should start with why I was put up for adoption. You see my owner - I can't seem to remember his name - never fed me, said it cost too much-," Neojeran started. "Why didn't he go to the omelet and feed you?" Kouruna interjected. "I was getting to that!" Neojeran exclaimed. "Oh, sorry, go on," Kouruna replied meekly. "Well, as I was saying, he was to lazy to go to Tyrannia. He let me starve. He refused to let me go to the soup kitchen. So I got rather skinny and weak. He came to me one day and told me that I cost too much to take care of and so he dropped me off at the pound. I was at the pound for weeks. No one even paused to look at me. Then she came. She is your owner. She stooped down and looked me right in the eyes. Her soft brown eyes traced over every skinny bone in my body. I became filled with doubt. What if she did not want me? And when I thought I could not sit there any longer she scooped me up and paid for me. And I have been well fed and happy since them," Neojeran smiled. "Well I think we should do something to repay her," Kouruna simply answered. "Like what?" Neojeran inquired. "I was thinking of searching every side walk and asking every person for money." "That is a good idea, but I have a better one," Neojeran grinned mischievously. "Your not thinking about that old story are you? The one with the treasure chest hidden somewhere on Krawk Island. The one that the Ghost of Larynx the pirate krawk protects. Please say you aren't talking about that one," Kouruna groaned, "You know of course that the only way to find it is to ask that mean krawk that chased us. He knows every thing about Krawk Island." "That is exactly what I was thinking, lets visit him tomorrow." Neojeran stated. "What will we tell Mom?" "That we are going on a small journey at Krawk Island, don't worry, we will be back soon," Neojeran answered. "Do you actually think she will let us go on our own?" "No, that is why Lillie_ofthe_valley, Pixi, Trello, Kourun, and Tinnellahew are coming with us." "I don't think that they will agree to come with us," Kouruna doubtfully thought.  
  
The Treasure of Larynx  
  
Part two  
  
In the last episode Neojeran came upon a scheme to find a treasure. We learned that he was adopted and a little bit of our two heroes' past. As we continue the story we find the gang inside of Kourana and Neojeran's house. "I can't believe they are coming with us!" Kouruna exclaimed. "I told you they would," Neojeran triumphantly sneered. "Where's your gruslen Kouruna?" Pixi asked. "Oh, you mean Trello? Well, he got a chance to hang out with The Blue Lupes club. You know how much she idolizes Tinnello, so she wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with that little fan club. Oh well, she would probally get scared anyways," Kouruna's musical laughter filled the room. "Well, what happened to Tinnellahew then?" Lillie_ofthe_valley questioned.  
  
"Kourun's snowbunny?" Neojeran asked, "Does he have to come? He's such a trouble maker!" Neojeran's lower lip formed a pout as he remembered several broken toys. "Well, looks who's talking!" a handsome red kougra strode confidently into the room. "Look, the slowpoke finally arrived! It's a miracle!" Kouruna teasingly joked. "Well, my beautiful miss, you ought to know that it is fashionable to arrive late," the red kougra flashed a heart-melting smile. "What about Tinnellahew?" Neojeran asked, "Where is he." "Oh, Tinnellahew," Kourun's smile quickly faded, "Well, you see Neojeran, sometimes you have to give something up that you love so you can survive." "You sold him!" Neojeran howled at the red kougra. "Noo, I left him at home, he is to much trouble. You are so gullible," Kourun laughed. "Well, Mom said we could go, so lets go already," Kouruna cried impatiently. "Well, lets go then," Kourun took the spot right next to Kouruna. As the line of five pets left the house, an old, mean looking, pirate Krawk walked up to the front of Neojeran and Kouruna's house. He rang the bell, and waited for Dutchblue101 to open the door. As soon as the door was open dutchblue101 gasped and cried, "I haven't seen you in years you old scalawag! Where have you been?" "Oh, here and there, I believe that young Kougra of yours left this at my house," He held up an old, gold earring with many strange markings, "I believe I have seen this before," he chuckled and remembered old times. "Ahhh, yes, remember when you dropped her at my doorstep 'Uhh, I believe this coult be what you where lookin for' you said, oh, those where the good times. Could buy a silver paint brush for hardly 7,000 neopoints," Dutchblue101 sighed and went back inside after wishing her old friend a goodnight. "Well, where are we going?" Lillie_of the_valley chimed. "I dunno, it was Neojeran's idea," she sneaked quietly. she blinked and then carefully opened one eye, she was surrounded, by light, could it be, faeries? In one corner lay a heap of golden mess, where was she? It was dark, could it be.....? Did she find it? 


End file.
